starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Supergirl (Matrix)
Biography 300px|thumb|left|Kaley Victoria Turner (Chase) 300px|thumb|left|Kaley Victoria Turner (Chase) COMING SOON! Powers Super-Human Strength - Kaley is can easily lift 100 tons and while the exact magnitude of her strength is unknown, it is said she can crack a planet in half and is also capable of moving one out of orbit. This ability to move large objects would suggest that her apparent strength may be partially psionic in nature due to the laws of physics which place clear limits on human-sized objects moving planet-sized ones. (Clearly she would go through the planet as opposed to moving the planet itself due to it’s motion) Kaley’s strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will that enables Kaley to perform physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force (such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass). At full power, Kaley’s normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. Super-Human Stamina - Kaley has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. Theoretically, Kryptonians have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy their cells process; however their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs as well as have the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that their superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. Kaley does require sleep on occasion so they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an undetermined period of time. Super-Human Speed - Kaley is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. Kaley can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Super-Human Breath: Super-Breath is the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill their breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Kaley can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Super-Human Hearing - Super-Hearing is the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Kaley has been able to block out ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific sound source or frequency. By doing so, she has been able to single out individuals by heart-beats or voice in an entire city. Flight - Kaley is able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under the gravity of Earth, Kaley is capable of speeds of multi Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Invulnerability - Kaley’s body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune system protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for their invulnerability is that they have a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around their bodies within a few millimeters from their skin, and presumably within their bodies as well. The proximity of this field to their skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of them, while cloth that is close to their body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Kaley's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is this understanding which allows them to be able to carry and move objects that would collapse under their own mass, overcoming gravity or inertia tearing them apart around their human-sized hands. Enhanced Vision - Kaley possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. They are able to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Part of this mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. •'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision' - Can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Kaley can see the aura that every living thing generates. •'Telescopic Vision' - Telescopic Vision is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. •'X-Ray Vision' - The ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kaley can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in their mind. Kaley is able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. •'Microscopic Vision' - The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). •'Infrared Vision' - Allows Kaley better visual acuity in total darkness. •'Heat Vision' - The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Kaley to work undetected. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by the Kryptonian in question, down to the microscopic level. Abilities Master Combatant - She had been trained by Isaiah Muir as Kaley Turner in various forms of combat, as well as her Earth Cousin and fellow Kryptonian Ree’Van. Kaley had become proficient in various forms of sword fighting as well as unarmed hand to hand combat. Multi-lingual - Kaley speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people’s voices. Genius-Level Intellect - Kaley has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Her analytical powers are impressive. She is able to manipulate the programs of machines with precision bursts of her heat vision. Equipment Limitations Kryptonite - The fatal flaw in Kryptonian cellular physiology is the unique radiation given off by kryptonite. In the most minute amounts, the radiation waveforms and high-energy particles emitted by kryptonite can react catastrophically with the very ribosomes chemical that grant Kaley powers. The briefest contact can strip these powers, and further begin a fatal poisoning that totally shuts down cellular activity in the affected areas. As kryptonite radiation makes its way through the bloodstream, Kaley becomes instantly weak and ill in its unshielded presence, and prolonged exposure will render her unconscious (after 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the sample, and the current state of her solar reserves), and will eventually (after two to four hours) reach all parts of his body and bring death, usually as the body's immune system attempts to expel the deadly toxin. However, the rate of recovery once removed from the emissions is as rapid as the rate of damage, and the Kryptonian will be back to normal in under an hour after exposure in optimal conditions. Kryptonite emissions can be blocked by lead and other super-dense materials. Solar Energy - Kaley requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or her powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if her solar reserves are empty. Kaley cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Kaley can easily survive conditions in deep space, but she does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Kaley requires 2 hours of sleep a night to function at peak mental efficiency, as well needing to dream at least half an hour a night, or experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. When her solar energy is depleted, her resistance to physical punishment drops to approximately one-quarter the normal amount. Withstanding large amounts of damage continuously over time will rapidly deplete his solar reserves. Further, the radiation signature of the red sun of the Krypton system (and similar M-class stars) instantly causes the ribosomes structures to lose their stored energy, reducing Kaley to normal humanoid levels. Magic - Kaley's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Kaleys vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kaley's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Kaley and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Lead - Her X-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 30th century universe. Category:Ghost